NONEXistent Shadow
by karase04
Summary: He is something not yet born...due to the cage that his own sisters have made with their very bodies and soul.
1. Chapter 1

**NON-EXistent Shadow**

I have live for what has seemed like an eternity and yet, I stand before you now as a eighteen year old boy, who does not yet exist...or have a purpose. Do not be confuse by my words for I do have a purpose, yet it is not the right time to reveal it. So think of me as a shadow, I am always there, but behind the scenes...WATCHING!

**Chapter One: The Shadow**

" Lil' brother, It's time to AWAKEN to a brand NEW day"

On a queen-size bed with red and white silky sheets were two mysterious, yet beautiful young ladies with what seem to be a young man between them. The two voluptuous young girls were identical in every way. Their hair was long and black like a raven's feather and their pale skin was nice and smooth like a baby's bottom.

" Our fragile little brother," said the two sisters softly as their crimson red eyes stared onto him as they pressed their index fingers against his soft lips, " do not keep your loving sisters waiting."

The young man slowly opened his eyes to his sisters looking onto him with smiles on their faces. He lowered his eyes onto their fingers pressed against his tiny lips as they push his lower lip upward and quickly down again, before moving away from it. Suddenly, as both pulled the sheets downward and lifted themselves up, you could see their voluptuous breasts as well as their pierced bellybuttons through their see-through nightgown.

" Why am I opening my eyes, Eden?" asked the young man as he rose from the bed , " is the darkness throughout the sky evident of sleep."

" Rain, is not our little brother smart?" said Eden to Rain.

" Very smart indeed," answered Rain as she walked towards the opened window and pointed to the sky, " yet the DARKNESS you see is mere clouds on a gloomy day."

The young man begun to crawl to the edge of the bed as Eden walked around it and sat next to him and place her left hand on his head. She started humming as she twirled her finger around his hair til it was wrap around. He turn to his side and gently laid his head on Eden's lap as Rain approached.

" Does this me I must go to that dreadful school today?" asked the young man sadly as Eden stopped humming and began petting him, " with all those PEOPLE..."

" Yes," replied Rain as she kneel down before him, " you'll enjoy your first day I hope."

The young man turn away from Eden in a moody manner and pushed himself up to his feet. He walked up to the closet as Rain and Eden started giggling and pick out a white tanktop and threw it to the bed. Next, was a leather trenchcoat and baggy jeans, which had a bird-like insignia on them in the shape of a cross.

" Such a selection doesn't suit you, dear brother," responded Rain as she stared at the clothes on the bed.

The young man approach the bed and picked up the tanktop. He didn't say a word as he put it on, but there was a look of anxiety slowly showing as he grabbed the baggy jeans.

" What is troubling you?" asked Eden calmly as she placed her hand over his to prevent him from lifting the jeans.

He shrug her hand away and sat on the bed to make it easier for him to put on his pants. He lifted his right leg first and sled it through the opening of the jeans, followed by the left leg. He got off the bed and lifted the top of the jeans up, before zipping them up.

' Nothing is wrong,' thought the young man as he went to grab the leather trenchcoat.

Suddenly, Rain wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. She place her chin against his right shoulder, while Eden picked up the trenchcoat and walked toward him.

" If that is the case, little brother," whispered Rain in his ear gently.

" You should be off," said Eden happily, " and without delay."

Rain let go of him as Eden handed him his trenchcoat. He grabbed it and through it around his shoulder as he walked towards to opened window. He turn his head towards his sisters, who waved back at him as a cool breeze brush through his long silver locks like a grassy plain. He was gone.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Good morning, class"

In a large classroom, filled with what looked to be 29 students (15 girls and 14 boys) sitting quietly in their seats, a young teacher that look hardly older than twenty-five, walked into the room wearing a wool sweater and navy-blue jeans. She had short black hair that seem to be still wet from taking a shower as well as two brown eyes that gave off a nervousness of a first time teacher.

" My name is Miss Murasaki," said the teacher as she wrote her name on the white board, " but you can call me Mina for short."

" GOOD MORNING, MINA!" responded the class.

Mina grab her chair from behind her desk and place it in front of the class and sat down. Before she could say anything, a very pale and fragile figure walked into the passed by her as if she wasn't there.

" Hello there, I'm your new teacher," responded Mina happily, " my name is..."

" I didn't ask for it," replied the mysterious youth as she walked to the back of the classroom, " nor do I care."

Mina became shaken by her rude display, but suddenly, someone jump out of their sit scaring everyone. She had medium length red hair and wore overalls with rips at the knees.

" Hi, Mina," said the excited red-haired girl, " my name is Sabrina, Sabrina Thompson and I am the student representative of class 209."

" I see then," answered Mina, " I guess I'll be coming to you then for feedback on this class."

Sabrina excitedly nodded as she sat back down in her seat, while the Mina scan the class to get a look of all the students.

" Oh yeah, sorry," said Mina to the class, " I will be your new teacher for now on due to your former teacher being in a bad accident."

Everyone in the class starting gossiping, while others couldn't believe what they heard and turn towards the mysterious girl, who was not only smirking, but started laughing as well.

" This isn't a laughing matter," responded Mina in a serious tone, " he was SERIOUSLY hurt."

" His existence was tested and he failed," said the mysterious girl as she turn towards the window, " what is there to be SERIOUS about?"

Mina started to get an uneasy feeling from her as everyone in the class turn and look at her.

" What is your name?" asked Mina.

The mysterious girl gazed her eyes on someone approaching outside, who had long silver hair and was wearing a leather trenchcoat. He lick her lips and then glance at Mina with her two yellowish eyes, which frighten her.

" Dawn," said the mysterious girl in a bored manner, " just Dawn."

Mina felt something was very strange about Dawn. Her white or grayish hair was not a common thing to see, unless she dyed her hair. Also, she was very pale, except for her rosy cheeks and the fact that she wore a black or dark color lip gloss as well. Her yellow eyes gave off a cat-like vibe, but in the black cat variety. Her school attire was basically a black tanktop that showed some cleavage, arm warmers that were the color violet, a black skirt that went down to her knees, and back buckle tall combat boots.

She basically gave off the typical punk or gothic look, but there was something more then that. As if she wanted you purposely to notice this, but Mina didn't want to spend anymore time on the matter.

" Anyways," responded Mina to change the uneasy mood, " I'm not just the only new thing to appear today. You will be getting a new student to make it a total of 15 boys and 15 girls."

The girls started gossiping about the new student, coming of with possible ideas on what he might look like, while the guys thought he would be coming in here and trying to steal their ladies. Mina looked at her watch and went outside to see if he was coming. She looked left, right, and left again, when she heard footsteps coming down the right hallway. She slowly turn in that direction as she saw him pass by her and enter the class.

" Class, this is your new classmate." said Mina cheerfully as she went back inside.

When Mina enter the class, she saw everyone's face in awe. The girls' eyes glisten and faces became red at the mere sight of him. Even the guys in the class couldn't believe what they were seeing. He stood in front of the class and waited for Mina, when he overheard two girls saying he was hot and then three others saying how this class was going to be more fun with him in it. Suddenly, he turn towards the window and gasp when from the corner of his eyes, he saw Dawn staring at him, smiling. She mouth something to him, " what do you see?".

" The nothingness," mouthed the young man to Dawn.

Dawn smile grew as she looked out the window as well, while keeping one eye on him at all times. Mina approach him and place a hand on his shoulder, which made him turn to the front and annoy Dawn.

" The rest of the class and I would like to welcome you," said Mina to the young man, " can you tell us your name and a little about yourself."

Everyone soon became quiet in anticipation, while Dawn continue looking out the window.

" Raven Cross is my name and there is only one thing that you need to know about me and that is..."

He began to frown, while gently taking Mina's hand off his shoulder. His red eyes gave off a disgusted stare, which made Dawn turn.

" How I hate hu..."

" Little brother..."

Raven glance at the opened door as did Dawn. His frown soon became a forced smile and Dawn looked on with a sicken expression.

" What I was going to say was," responded Raven as he rolled his eyes, " how much of a shy guy I am and how I look forward to getting to know ALL of you."

" Nice to meet you, Raven," replied Mina, " please take your seat next to..."

" Us," said two girls next to Dawn, " we're Amy and Ami Wong."

Raven slowly made his way around to him, but stopped for a moment to stare at the opened door.

' Nothing is wrong, dear sisters,' thought Raven to himself, ' for now.'


	2. Chapter 2

When I saw him for the first time, I'll admit that I had desire for him, but don't confuse my words to that of petty teenage age puppy love. I am above all that and I believe he is as well, but I can't help BUT think impure thoughts like the rest of these girls. So, for the time being, I'll let my eyes do what my body TRULY wants.

**Chapter Two: Eyes of Lust**

" Ok, class," said Mina as she stood next to the white board, " today, we're going to be doing a project that your former teacher intended for you to do."

" Yes, MINA!" shouted Sabrina happily, " in our groups, we must paint a group portrait of ourselves as how we see ourselves inside as well as..."

" That's enough Sabrina," responded Mina.

Mina goes to her desk and picks up a green folder with the words, " Group Assignments". As she looks through it, she is also looking at Raven, who is fast asleep.

" Well, it seems that all the groups are full," said Mina calmly, " meaning RAVEN, you'll be assign something else."

Suddenly, every girl in the class started shouting to the top of their lungs and saying that they want him in their group, while Raven only look up for a moment, before going back to sleep.

" The groups are TOO big already," exclaimed Mina over the shouts.

" We'll take him,"

Everyone became quiet and turn towards Dawn, who had just announce her claim to him. Raven turned his head slightly and open his eyes to Dawn staring back at him. Mina looked for Dawn's name in the folder and found it under group 6 as well as two other names: Amy and Ami Wong.

" Dawn, it seems you do have room for one more," replied Mina, " is that fine with you, Raven?"

Raven lifted his head up and stared at Dawn and then both Amy and Ami Wong. He nodded before laying his head back down and going back to sleep. All the girls became bitter and gazed hatefully at the three before Mina told them to settle down.

" In that case, you may now get in your groups to discuss your projects," responded Mina as she sat in her desk.

Both Amy and Ami smile at Dawn, who reluctantly smile back as every moved their desk in position for the group discussions.

" Ummm, excuse me," said Amy politely as she tapped Raven in the shoulder, " it's time to get into groups."

Raven lifted off the desk and stared into her eyes, which made her blush. Suddenly, he poked her cheek and gently place his hand against it, making her blush even more.

" Why is your face red?" asked Raven as he gently sled his hand off, " like the girls before you."

Amy became puzzled, while Dawn approach them and kneel in front of him. Amy was about to say something before Dawn cut her off.

" She was blushing," answered Dawn eagerly, " it's mostly what girls do when they're embarrass or if they're shy."

" I see," responded Raven calmly to Dawn, " then is she embarrass or shy?"

Raven looks at Amy again, but she turns away as her face becomes completely red. Ami laughs as does Dawn, who notices a confused look on Raven's face.

" I'm guessing both," laughed Ami happily, " don't you know what blushing is?"

There is a brief silence and Raven shakes his head. Dawn continues to look on and sees him lower his head due to not knowing.

" It's no big deal," responded Dawn, who pointed to Amy who was back to normal.

Raven gazed at Amy, who had turn back around and lifted up his head as Ami pulled out a piece of white paper from her bag. She place it on his desk and unfolded it to show 3 stick figures with what looked like triangles for tree.

" What do you think?" asked Amy happily, " it's the preliminary drawing."

" That?" responded Raven, " are you serious?"

Amy started giggling as did Ami, while Dawn laid the back of her head on his desk and stare straight into his eyes.

" Don't be so gullible," answered Dawn, " this is just in case SHE comes around."

" So, can you tell us more about yourself," asked Amy politely, " where are you from?"

" I would like to know too," replied the anxious Dawn, who smile at him.

Suddenly, Raven looked towards the window as he tighten his fists. His yellow eyes started to shed tears, which confused the three girls.

" I am from nowhere," answered Raven sadly, " I am told what is only needed for me to know."

" By who," asked Ami, who became sadden by his words.

Raven looks towards the door and a expression of fear appears on his face, which makes Dawn remember him looking at the door before answering the class.

" That's enough, Ami," responded Dawn as she wiped away his tears, " we're upsetting him."

Raven looks at Dawn and suddenly passes out on the floor. Startling everyone in the class. Mina runs to his location as the students crowd around him. Amy and Ami become worried as Dawn starts to get a sharp pain in her head. Ami looks at Dawn as she quickly gets up and grabs her forehead.

" A-are you alright, Dawn?" asked the worried Ami as Mina reached Raven.

The pain in her head starts growing and she does everything possible to stop herself from screaming. She takes a quick glance at Raven before running out the class with Ami giving chase.

" How did this happen?" asked Mina to Amy.

" I...I don't know," replied the frighten Amy, who looked for her sister and Dawn.

" D-Dawn,"

As Ami walked down the halls, she could hear Dawn cries echo throughout the halls, this made other teachers opened their doors to see what was going on, but by that time, Dawn could no longer be heard, only Ami's scream of Dawn's motionless body on the ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" This place...why?"

Dawn's voice echo throughout the empty hall as she lifted herself up. She was still at her high school, but there was something different about it, yet it didn't bother her one bit. She started walking down the hall, back to class, but as she did, she venture into the different classes that had their doors broken down. There was no sign of either students or teachers, yet there were still backpacks and such left under their desks.

' What made me come here,' thought Dawn to herself, ' I didn't wish to be hear now.'

Dawn continue walking til she reach her class and entered it.

" What do you see, Dawn?"

To Dawn's amazement was Raven, who was staring out the broken window towards the crimson colored sky. Dawn approach Raven and stood next to him and pointed towards a cloud in the shape of a car.

" I see something within the nothingness," answered Dawn as Raven looked at her.

" Something within the nothingness," responded Raven as Dawn looked at him, " is such a thing possible?"

Dawn started laughing and Raven became confused.

" Don't be so gullible, Raven Cross," laughed Dawn as she placed her right hand against his cheek, " all things are possible if you have faith."

Raven smile as Dawn did so as well and started blushing. Raven notices this and place his hand gently against her cheek as Dawn looked at him in awe.

" Are you embarrass or shy?"

" A little of both," replied Dawn as she reach in for a kiss.

" I see," responded Raven as he did so as well.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Dawn...Dawn, please,"

Dawn slowly began to open her eyes and turned to see Ami crying as well as a bunch of students and teachers standing overhead. She slowly got up and Ami quickly ran to her and hugged her tightly.

" I...I'm alright, Ami," responded the lightheaded Dawn, " really I am."

Suddenly Amy came running down the hall frantically, when she saw Ami and Dawn on the ground.

" Please, come quickly," cried the frantic Amy, " he isn't breathing."

All the teachers ran down to class 209, while telling their respective class to stay inside. Before the last teacher left, he told both Amy and Ami to take their friend to the nurse. Amy quickly ran to her sister and Dawn as tears came down her face.

" He isn't breathing and Miss Mina doesn't know what to do," said Amy as she fell to her knees and cried.

Dawn thought to herself about what had just happen with her in the empty school and seeing Raven there. She struggled to her feet with the help of Ami and started walking passed Amy, who had stopped smiling and grew an eerie smile.

" Come on, Amy," said the scared Ami as they stopped and turn to her.

Amy was gone, scaring Ami to death, but Dawn only showed a worried expression and told Ami to just go to the class. She did what she was told and they both made their way back to class 209.

' Am I doing this?' thought Dawn to herself, ' not to him, he's different.'

As they approach the class 209, the sharp pain started to return and Dawn fell to her knees and grabbed her head with both hands. It was the same as when Raven passed out, but only stronger. She grabbed Ami's arm and told her to check on Raven as she went in and out of consciousness. Ami ran inside and became startle at the sight of Amy bumping into her.

' B-but how,' thought confused Ami, ' she was just...'

" He isn't breathing, Ami," responded Amy sadly.

Ami went outside to fetch Dawn, but she was unconscious, laying on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Is this another one of my places,"

" No..."

Dawn looks around and only sees flames consuming the school that earlier was empty. She sees her fellow students running through the halls as she makes her way through them. Suddenly, someone runs into her and she becomes startle at the sight of her own face.

" W-what is going on here?" responded Dawn as she watch herself run off.

She got back on her feet and entered the classroom, which was consumed by fire and smoke. As she made her way through the smoke, she saw a figure standing next to the window as smoke flowed out of it.

" What do you see now, Dawn?" asked the figure sadly as he looked into the pitch black sky.

" Raven?"


	3. Chapter 3

We wish to show him something other than nothingness, but there is a force at work, consuming him slowly. Why is he like this? Who or what is he really? These are two questions that he doesn't truly know and it was us that awoke these doubts and it was us that have the ability to save him...if he allows us.

**Chapter Three: Memories**

" Is that really you, Raven?" asked Dawn as she stopped a couple feet away, " where are we?"

Suddenly, Raven jumped out the window, shocking Dawn, who quickly ran to where he once was. As she looked out, she found herself now in a windy field as it started to sprinkle. She looks up into the sky as raindrops hit her on her forehead. Soon, it starts pouring, yet she is unaffected by except for her dripping wet clothes.  
" Who am I?

" Huh, what did you say?"

" Why do I exist?"

Dawn turns around to see a small child wearing nothing but torn shorts. His silver-like hair dripping due to being out in the rain for so long. His yellowish eyes show sign of crying and his blistered lips being signs of lack of food and water made Dawn quickly kneel before the child and look for some sign of shelter for them.

" Where are your parents?" asked Dawn to the child as she took his hand and started walking, " do you live around here?"

" I am alone...always alone..."

Dawn looks at the freezing boy and for a moment thinks of Raven, when the boy points to a small outhouse that gives Dawn a sickening feeling in her stomach. She stops to pick up the boy and quickly runs towards the outhouse and closes it, setting the boy on the edge of the toilet.

" Are you alone, too?" asked the freezing child sadly, " like me?"

" I...well...it's hard to explain."

" You have pretty eyes."

Dawn becomes startle and even begins to blush, but comes to her senses when she realizes a little boy just complimented her.

" So do you?" responded Dawn as she smile at him.

" They tell me that too," answered the child, who begun staring at the door.

" Who?"

The child gets off the toilet and walks to the door. He slowly opens it and leaves, while Dawn closely followed. As Dawn opened the door, the small child was gone, but now, another child laid at her feet, a small girl.

' A girl?' thought the puzzled Dawn, ' but where is that boy I was with.'

As she picks up the girl, she notices that she resembles her in a lot of ways. She was very pale like her, but it could also be due to the rain. She had long grayish hair like her and even the same yellow eyes, but she thought she maybe over analyzing and brought her inside. She started rubbing her hands up and down the young girl's body to keep her warm, but unknown to her was that the girl was looking at her with a confused look on her face.

" Hello, are we playing a game?" asked the girl politely.

Dawn stopped what she was doing and looked at the girl and shook her head. The girl soon became sad while Dawn tried to cheer her up.

" Have you seen a little boy?" asked Dawn calmly, " he went outside just a minute ago."

" Yep"

" Where is he now?"

" With the bad people, they took him away and we can't play with each other anymore."

Dawn thinks to herself and about Raven as the little girl begins to smile.

" Can you tell him something for me?" asked the girl happily.

" Sure, what?" answered Dawn, who smiled.

" Not to be so gullible."

Dawn started laughing as the little girl, the outhouse, even the gloomy field vanish and she was now in front of a orphanage. The sky was no longer filled with smoke, but white clouds.

" Come on, this way."

Tears fell from her eyes at the sight of her, Amy, and Ami running from the side of the orphanage and towards the slide. As each one of them went the slide, she slowly approach them with her right hand reaching out for them. Ami turns and notices her and tells the other two, who stare at her.

" Will you be our new mommy?" asked Amy happily.

Dawn became speechless by what she just said and sadly shook her head, which made Ami run inside and Amy quickly went after her. Leaving the two Dawns to stare at one another.

" I knew you weren't here for us,"

Dawn stopped in front of her younger self and tried to touch her face, only for to slap her hand away.

" I HATE YOU!" exclaimed the younger Dawn angrily, " I HATE ALL OF YOU!"

Dawn starts to cry and tries to hug her younger self, but she spits in her face.

" LEAVE US ALONE!"

Suddenly, a powerful wind starts to push her away from her angered self and from the orphanage. She cries out to herself one final time, but her younger half just runs inside and for a brief second, resembles Dawn as she is now.

" You're a hypocrite, you know,"

" RAVEN?"

Standing in front of the opened window of their class was Raven with Dawn sitting at her desk.

" You're doing this," asked Dawn, " aren't you?"

Raven looks at his left hand as it begins to fade away. His eyes water at the sight of it and turns his head towards Dawn.

" You hated them," said Raven as tears ran down his face, " as I hated them."

Suddenly, Dawn sees Mina sitting in front with herself walking into class. Mina greets her, but Dawn is rude back to her.

" What are you?" asked Raven, " so I may exist,"

Dawn notices his entire left arm has vanish as he looks up to the roof and sadly smiles.

" I...I don't know," answered Dawn as she got out her seat.

Both of Raven's legs vanish and he quickly falls to the ground, but Dawn dives for him and catches him, while sliding into a desk.

" Do they know?"

" Who?"

" Your friends..."

Suddenly, Dawn feels a hand on each of her shoulders. She turns to her right and sees Ami and to her left and sees Amy. Raven's right arm vanishes as Ami and Amy show a sadden look on their faces.

" Why are you disappearing?" asked Ami softly.

" I was told to..."

" By who?" responded Amy

" By the ones who love me..."

Raven's entire upper body vanishes with only his head left. Dawn begins panicking and looks for Amy and Ami for guidance, but they are gone.

" What are you, Raven?" cried Dawn frantically, " ANSWER DAMNIT!"

Raven disappears, leaving Dawn crying and calling out to him.

" A shadow..."

Dawn looks around after hearing his voice, yet sees nothing.

" Don't Go!" screams Dawn sadly.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" RAVEN!"

Dawn finds herself sitting up on a bed in a sweat. She looks around and realizes she is in the Nurse's office and notices both Amy and Ami asleep, leaning on the bed. She looks at the clock and realizes that almost 3 hours have passed, since she passed out.

" They've never been this long," said Dawn lightly so the others wouldn't hear her.

Suddenly, she saw movement coming from the other bed and turn towards it, where she saw Raven sleeping.

' These feelings,' thought Dawn as her eyes watered, ' because of him.'

Ami begun to wake up and saw Dawn sitting up and quickly hugged her, waking her sister up as well.

" W-we were so scared," cried Ami sadly.

Amy was about to hug her too, but quickly notices Raven staring at them and excitingly goes to tell her sister and Dawn. Both turn towards him and sees him with a puzzled expression like before.

" Why are you crying?" asked Raven, " is this another form of...BLUSHING?"

Dawn smiles at him and shakes her.

" This is what people do when they're scared or worried about someone," answered Dawn as she slowly got off the bed.

" Has no one ever cry for you?" asked Amy.

Raven lowers his head as Dawn sat on the bed he was on.

" No, but..."

" We don't really know you," responded Dawn as Raven turn to her, " but we want to."

Raven's eyes widen by her words as he looks at Amy and Ami, who nod in agreement.

" Let us be your light," said Dawn happily as she placed her hand on his, " Mr. Shadow."

He looked at her hand and then Ami put her hand over hers and Amy did so as well. He couldn't believe what was happening and yet, he felt a strange bond to them.

" Let us strengthen YOU!" shouted Dawn happily as she hugged him.

" YEAH!" responded the two sisters as they did so as well.

Raven was reluctant to hug them back, but when he heard their voices combine into one, saying, " for we were shadows too", he returned their hug as tears ran down his face in happiness.

' Thank you...my dear..."


	4. Chapter 4

We are the ones that know what he is and will be capable of, yet it will be hard when that time comes. We know everything he does and we don't allow him to walk free...in fear of what he might do. We love our little brother very much, but he can never be allow to be freed by them, so we sacrifice are very bodies to him. Think of it as a cage of fresh and blood that only we ALONE may enter.

**Chapter Four: Their Crimson Eyes**

" Raven, can I ask you something?" asked Dawn quietly so Ami and Amy wouldn't hear.

Walking down the hallways of their school was Raven, Dawn, and the Wong sisters, who were 3 corridors down from their classroom.

" What about?" replied Raven.

" Do you remember anything from when you were unconscious?"

" Voices..."

Dawn turns to Raven, who lowers his head. His calm demeanor changes to that of an angered one, making Dawn uneasy and glance back at Amy and Ami.

" Hateful voices," responded Raven angrily as he began to frown, " it is always the same."

" Who are they from?"

" I am not told, but it was different this time."

Dawn thinks to herself about how he always say that he wasn't told and remembers the little boy, who she complimented and how he said the same thing.

" You said it was different," replied Dawn curiously, " why?"

" They told me to be cautious of the voices and that they have a name."

" What is that name?"

Raven continues walking, not answering Dawn's question, which gives her flashbacks to the school in flames. Not paying attention to her surroundings, a student opens the restroom door and collides into her. Amy and Ami run up to her to see if she is alright, not knowing that Raven was already walking down the next corridor.

" It seems are little brother has already made some friends," said Rain softly.

" Yes, how they worry about him so," replied Eden calmly.

Raven stopped in the middle of the corridor as two arms appeared from thin air and tightly hugged him. Soon after, Rain's smiling head appeared and finally the rest of her.

" So, you had an incident?" asked Rain nicely.

Suddenly, Eden's footsteps could be heard as she faded in and out view til she was standing in front of them.

" Hello, dear sisters," answered Raven politely as his frown change to a sadden grin, " it was nothing to become alarm about."

" Is SHE alright though," said Eden in a curious manner.

" You mean, Dawn?" responded Raven, who prayed they wouldn't reach him.

" There is something about her, Eden"

" I agree, Rain"

Eden grabbed Raven by his right hand as Rain let go of him and started walking back to where Dawn and the others were at. Rain started hopping and spinning as she walked, while Eden began humming as Raven soon became fearful with every step they took.

" Tell me brother," asked Rain as she spun gracefully, " do you LIKE them?"

" N-no, of course not"

" Do they like you?"

Raven stopped and Eden and Rain did so as well and smile.

" Awww, how cute," said Eden happily, " could it possibly be love at first sight..."

" All three are talking about you at this very second," responded the excited Rain, " do you wanna hear, little brother?"

" Dawn, what do you think of him"

" He's an interesting guy and very mysterious"

" That's enough for now," said Rain happily, " it seems that they've taken to you."

Suddenly, Raven hears footsteps and sees his sisters awaiting patiently for them to turn the corner. As the three do so, they notice Raven, but also two gorgeous girls wearing white sweaters and denim jeans standing in front of him.

" Hello there, my name is Eden"

Dawn becomes startle at the presence of the two, while Ami waves at Eden and Amy quickly after.

" And you may call me, Rain"

The two sisters greet Rain as well,while Dawn sees the fear in Raven's eyes. Eden approaches Amy and extends her hand and Rain does so with Ami as well.

" We were told that our younger brother collapse and..."

" Younger brother," responded Dawn curiously.

" How rude of our brother not to tell you of us," said Eden to Dawn, " but he told us much about all you."

After Eden shakes Amy's hand, she extends her hand to Dawn. She gives Dawn and eerie smile as does Rain, after shaking hands with Ami. Dawn slowly extends her hand as she stares into Eden's red eyes.

" Such pretty eyes" said Eden happily, " don't you agree, little brother?"

Dawn remembers what the little boy said to her as well as what the little girl said about the bad people and lowers her hand. Amy and Ami become puzzled and Eden and Rain slowly become annoyed.

" That's a very rude thing to do, you know" responded Eden calmly, " how typical."

" It seems she feels better than us,' replied Rain sarcastically.

Dawn started to become scared when Eden and Rain walked away from her. Amy and Ami went to Dawn, who only stared back at them with a terrified look on her face.

" Come, brother" said Eden softly, " you are done with school for today."

" Yes, dearest sister," answered Raven reluctantly as he started walking with his sisters.

" RAVEN, WAIT!"

Raven turns to see that it was Dawn who called to him, but Rain grabbed his arm and prevented him from stopping. While Eden stay behind and her annoyed look grew to that of disgust.

" First, you're rude and now this," said Eden to Dawn, " when will you're kind ever learn."

Suddenly, Eden slowly approaches them, taking one step at a time, while Dawn, Amy, and Ami begin backing away.

" W-who are you?" asked the scared Ami.

" Shhh, I'm not talking to you," replied Eden as she snapped her fingers and Ami fell to the ground.

" AMI!" cried the two as they tried to awaken her.

Eden started laughing insanely while Dawn and Amy shook Ami, but she still wouldn't wake up. Amy became enraged and ran at Eden with Dawn crying out in the background for her to come back.

" You wanna play with me," laughed Eden insanely.

Right as Amy was about to punch her, Eden's face changed again, but this time it was one of hatred. She caught Amy's fist and quickly grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up high with Dawn's eyes widening in fright as Eden continued walking towards her.

" Such a pity for my little brother," said Eden seriously, " he'll be so lonely now."

Suddenly, Eden throws Amy against the wall, back first and doesn't even move her line of sight off of Dawn.

" Oops, did I do that," said Eden seriously with a devilish grin.

Dawn started screaming for help, which made Eden laugh even more.

" Your kind is always good for a laugh," responded Eden as she disappeared from sight.

It was completely silent as Dawn looked around for Eden. Suddenly, she started hearing a ringing in her ear, which got louder and louder as she covered her ears.

" I...I can't take it," cried Dawn in pain.

" Shall I relieve you of your pain, little girl..."

Dawn soon fell to her knees as Eden appeared behind her, seemingly holding her up by her hair. She looked at Dawn as she let go of her hair, sending Dawn face first into the ground below. Eden began to walk away with a bored, yet sadden expression on her face when she heard Dawn laughing softly on the ground.

" Why do you lie to him so..."

Eden stopped when she realize that wasn't the same voice that Dawn was using just a minute ago. She slightly turned and stared at Dawn's head for a minute as Dawn lifted herself up with her hair draped over her face.

" You're still alive, I see" responded Eden in a calm manner, " but hiding was your thing."

Dawn started to laugh as she parted her hair to show two red eyes, which gave off a hateful gaze as Eden looked on with a smile.

" What were the odds of running into you," said Eden happily, " since I thought running was what you do best."

" I pity him"

" That's not like you, dearest Toto..."

" SHUT UP!"

Eden laughs as she sees Amy and Ami waking up.

" Alright, DAWN!" laughed Eden as she continue walking, " MY little brother is NONE of your concern."

" Raven is too kind-hearted, Eden..."

" Coming from you," replied Eden happily as she wave to her, " I'll let it slide it."

Eden vanished as Dawn notice her friends getting up and quickly laid on the ground and pretended to be on the ground.

" This should be VERY interesting with you three here," said Eden to Dawn softly, " I wonder what he'll do..."

" You wouldn't..."

Dawn called out to Eden silently, over and over again, but she was already gone. Sabrina was on her way to the bathroom, when she saw all three girls laying on the ground and screamed.

' These feelings,' thought Dawn angrily, ' Raven...'


	5. Chapter 5

My job is to guide the youth of tomorrow and help them reach their fullest potential. Yet, when I met my newest student, there was something sad about him...something that he shouldn't have to deal with at his age. I pray that my words can reach him...for his potential may bring an end to us all.

**Chapter Five: Teacher & Student**

" Hello, is anyone there?" asked Mina in the teacher's office calmly, " My name is Mina Murasaki, Raven's teacher."

" Yes, can I help you?"

" Oh, yes," replied Mina, " Can I speak with the parent or guardian of Raven."

" They're dead, but I can help you," answered Rain, " what seems to be the problem, Mina?"

" You see, Raven never came back to class after being sent to the clinic due to him as well as another student passing out yesterday," responded Mina seriously, " regulations state that..."

" We picked him up," said Rain softly, " is that a problem?"

" No, but..."

" What does these regulations state?"

" Raven must report into me for detention."

" Ok, is that it?"

" Yes, he can come in at..."

" Don't worry, Miss Mina Murasaki," replied Rain happily, " he'll be waiting for you."

Before Mina had the chance to tell her what time Raven needed to come in for detention, she had already hung up. Mina started thinking to herself as she sat back in her chair and looked up towards the ceiling, wondering if the person she was talking to was even a adult with such a child-like voice. As well as the fact that she said that they came to pick him up, but no one in the clinic or office said anything to her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Sorry for causing you SO much trouble, little brother," said Eden sadly.

" Had we known of this," responded Rain, " we might have allow you to finish the day."

In a darken room, Eden and Rain stood at one end, while Raven stood with his back turn to them at the other end, looking out the window, with the sunlight shining onto him.

" What is a detention?" asked Raven.

" Why don't you ask your teacher," responded the two softly.

Raven slightly turn his head towards them with a cautious look on his face. While both Eden and Rain stared back at him with a big grin on their faces.

" Very well," said Raven politely, " then I'll be going."

He started walking out the door, when Eden said something to him and it made him glance at her for a moment.

" SHE won't be there..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Saint Lady High - - - 4:45pm

' 15 more minutes,' thought Mina to herself as she finish grading some assignments, ' he does know that he has detention, right?'

As she got to the last paper, she heard a knock on her classroom door. She got up and walked to the door and opened it, with Raven waiting in the hallway with a calm expression on his face.

" What is detention?" he asked curiously, " for my sisters won't tell til I ask you."

Suddenly, Mina became puzzled as she step to the side to let Raven in. As he went in and sat in the desk in the middle, Mina walk towards her desk and sat on top of it.

" You don't know what detention is?" asked the puzzled Mina, " Seriously?"

Raven shook his head, seemingly waiting for her to tell him. Mina started giggling at the thought of a 12th grader not even knowing nor hearing about detention, while Raven continued waiting patiently for an answer.

" What is so funny?" he asked calmly

" You," giggled Mina happily.

Raven started to crack a smile, before forcing himself to laugh.

" Now, why are you laughing?"

" Shouldn't I laugh," replied Raven, who quickly stopped laughing, " if you said I was funny."

Mina became more confused by Raven, who she couldn't tell if he was acting around or really was naive.

" Well, Raven," responded Mina as she jump off her desk, " detention is a punishment for students, who don't follow the rules."

" I see,"

" So, your punishment is an hour detention with me."

" I'm sorry"

' Sorry?' thought Mina as she notice a sad expression on his face.

" I promise to follow the rules next time."

Mina kept looking at his face as she went to her teacher's chair and could see his sincerity in his words.

" It's alright," answered Mina happily, " I use to get detention all the time when I was your age."

" But you're five years older than me," responded Raven calmly, " it wasn't that long ago."

Mina is shocked at how Raven knew how old she was and just smile, while Raven looked at her with a curious expression.

Saint Lady High - - - 5:22pm

" Raven, can I ask you something?"

Raven, who was asleep on the desk, awoke to Mina, who was looking right at him from across her desk.

" I asked everyone yesterday to write about themselves as well as their families to report to the class."

" I...see"

" I'll accept it now," responded Mina curiously, " if you do it now."

Raven got up off the desk and stared at her, before nodding his tired head.

" I don't have any paper, though"

" It's alright," said Mina, " I'll ask you question."

" Fine..."

" Here is the first question," replied Mina calmly, " How many people are in your family?"

" Three," answered Raven, " me and my two older sisters."

" Where are your parents?"

" What are parents?"

Mina once again becomes puzzled, but this time with a bit of sadness hidden within.

" Parents are the ones that gave birth to you," responded Mina sadly, " you know, the ones that raise you."

Raven's eyes widen at her words as he started to hear voices in his head.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" You make me SICK!"

" Mama, but it's true,"

" Shut up"

Suddenly, a women with long silver hair struck the little boy to the ground, while other children and adults laughed.

" I saw my death..." murmured the little boy, who eyes began to cry, " by someone's hands."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Raven became sadden as he shook his head.

" Then I had no parents," answered Raven sadly.

Mina couldn't help, but feel guilty about bringing up what seem to be an obvious sore subject, while also thinking how much of a coincidence it is that both of the Wong siblings as well as Cleo said and reacted the same way.

" I'm sorry for upsetting you," responded Mina, " we don't have to continue."

" Why?"

" You were sad just a minute ago."

" But I'm not anymore," he replied as his sadden eyes stare at her.

" What are your hopes and dreams?"

Suddenly, Raven smile as he looked towards the window and saw a flock of birds fly by.

" Freedom."

' Freedom?' thought Mina to herself.

" Unlike you," said Raven calmly as he turn to face Mina, " I have never known the pleasures of freedom."

" But why?"

Raven got out of his seat and started approaching Mina, who started to become frighten. As Raven stood in front of her desk, he leaned forward, making Mina back away in fright.

' What is he doing?' thought Mina as Raven begun to walk around her desk.

" Can you teach me freedom?" he asked softly as he bent down in front of her, " Miss Mina Murasaki..."

Before Mina could say a word, Raven kissed her on the lips, making Mina's chair slide back and hit the wall. With nowhere else for Mina to go, Raven slowly moved forward, continuing to keep his lips pressed against hers.

' Raven...' thought the scared Mina, ' stop it now...'

' I am sorry, Miss Mina,' he responded calmly, ' for my rudeness.'

Raven backed away as Mina looked on in a shocked state. She placed her middle and index finger on her lips and couldn't believe what just happened. Raven begun to walk away, his hands in his pockets as he approached the window.

' Just now,' said the scared Mina, ' I heard him.'

" At that moment," he said as he sat next to the window, " you were like me..."

Saint Lady High - - - 5:38pm

' He has been looking out the window all this time,' thought Mina curiously.

Mina got up from her chair and cautiously approached Raven, who continued looking out the window with a smile on his face.

" You can get in a lot of trouble for what you pull earlier, Raven" said Mina seriously.

" Freedom is taken too lightly in this world," responded Raven angrily, " I have never known freedom and never will, but..."

Raven turns his head to face Mina and gives a cold stare with his piercing yellow eyes.

" I have observed your abuse of it throughout time and yet, for one moment," he exclaimed, " you were like me...why?"

Mina looks at him and smiles, puzzling him.

" You took away my freedom," responded Mina as she placed her right hand on his cheek, " yet I chose NOT to take it back."

" You chose?"

" You said you never known freedom and never will, right?"

Raven's eyes widen as Mina tries to kiss him on the lips, but he quickly backs away, making Mina laugh.

" See," responded Mina as Raven looked on with a puzzled look, " you chose to back away."

Mina looks at the clock and realizes that detention is over as Raven glances at the clock as well.

" Detention is over with, Raven," said Mina seriously, " I hope to see you tomorrow morning."

Raven walks by her and heads for the door, when Mina calls out to him.

" Your a weird guy," said Mina calmly, " and your kissing skills need work if you expect to get a girlfriend."

" Girlfriend?" responded the confused Raven.

As Raven left the classroom, Mina thought to herself about everything that just happened. Thinking whether or not to report to the principal about Raven's actions, but decided that it might be better watching him for now.

" What are the odds of him and Dawn saying the same thing..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Hey, Raven"

As Raven was about to cross the street, he saw Dawn and the Wong sisters standing on the opposite side waving at him.

" We were wondering if you wanted to hang out with us and maybe work on our project," shouted Ami over the roaring engines, " if not then it's ok"

Raven thought about what Mina said as he walked across the street towards them.

" I would like that," he replied with a smile as he left with them.


	6. Chapter 6

A moment that none of us will soon forget, yet...it comes at a price. The feelings that we all share come to the surface, revealing something that he soon wishes to forget and me as well.

**Chapter Six: Nightlife**

" Where should we go first, Cleo?" asked Amy happily, " the karaoke bar? The mall?"

" What's this karaoke bar and mall you speak of?" responded the confused Raven curiously.

Ami started laughing as Cleo shook her head in disbelief.

" Don't you get out often," replied Cleo, " these are places to have fun at."

" Fun?"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" W-what are YOU?"

Within the shadowy mist, were hundreds of people running away from what seem to be a mysterious figure with sadden eyes.

" Shall we play hide n' seek," said the figure in a childish manner

Suddenly, all the people had vanish without a trace. No blood or even screams to say that they ever existed.

" Why don't you come back?" cried the figure sadly, " I just wanna have FUN!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Fun like hide n' seek?"

" Hide n' seek?" responded the three girls surprisingly.

Cleo looks at Amy and smiles, then she looks at Ami and does the same thing. Both Wong sisters approach Raven and grab his hands.

" I thought we do something MUCH more funnier," said Cleo happily, " than hide n' SEEK!"

Suddenly, Amy and Ami started walking back towards Cleo, who continued walking down the street, forcing Raven to walk with them.

" But what can be more funnier than hide n' seek?" asked the curious Raven anxiously.

" You'll see..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" D-D-R?" said the confused Raven.

" Yep, it means Dance Dance Revolution," replied Cleo

" I see."

Standing in front of a Dance Dance Revolution machine in Sunset Mall arcade, were Raven, Cleo, Amy, and Ami. They continued looking at the machine until Cleo push Raven forward as Amy did so to Ami as well.

" M-me?" responded Ami, who glance at Raven.

" You two make a cute couple, replied Amy sarcastically, " don't you think, Raven?"

Raven looked at Ami, but she quickly turned away, blushing. Cleo started giggling as she pushed both onto the machine.

" You're both inexperience," said Cleo, " you compliment each other well."

Ami puts some coins into the machine as Raven looks down at the metal pad below, gazing at the arrows in awe.

" You wanna start at easy or standard mode?" asked Ami softly.

" Whatever you pick is fine with me" responded Raven calmly.

" Ok," answered Ami, who begins to blush again.

She presses the right arrow button to select "Standard" mode. Suddenly, the speakers shout it out, startling Raven and making him look in every direction.

" Cool it," responded the laughing Cleo, "it's just the machine."

" I...I see," replied Raven with a worried look.

The DDR machine's screen change to that of a selection of songs that were blasting out through the speakers. Ami started scrolling through them and as she did, the song that was blasting before were quickly change to the next.

" STOP! That one," said Raven, pointing to the screen.

" Discord Satellite?" replied Cleo shockingly.

" This song intrigues me," answered Raven as he turned to look at Amy and Cleo.

Ami presses the start button and backs away onto the platform.

" R-raven, you'll need to press the arrows on the floor as the screen shows you," responded Ami softly.

" Very well," replied Raven as he turned to face the screen.

The music starts playing as the first wave up arrows appear on screen. Ami prepares to press the upward arrow as does Raven. Right as it's about to pass by, they both press the arrow simultaneously, scoring a "GREAT".

An hour later...

Amy is playing Tekken 5 against her sister, whining about her using Devil Jin and nobody else. Dawn is playing DDR now, scoring perfects in "maniac" mode. While Raven walks out the arcade, undetected. He continues walking throughout the mall, looking at all the teenagers and families interacting with one another until he hears a faint sound in the distance. He makes his way towards where the sound is coming from and notices posters on the wall with people holding swords, shooting fireballs, and piloting some type of robot.

" Hello, welcome to the grand opening of Mikado Videos."

Raven looks forward and sees a young girl with green hair, wearing a black and white maid outfit. She smiles and bows in front of him, which confuses him.

" Are you someone's servant?" asked Raven curiously.

The girl laughs, making Raven more confused.

" Servant?" laughed the girl happily, " if working a night shift when I could be playing video games is what you call a servant. Then I must be one then."

" You're being sarcastic to me, aren't you?" replied Raven.

" Yep," answered the girl with a smile, " are you interested in games and anime?"

The girl hands him a flyer that talks about many different anime series as well as video games from all over the world.

" What's your name?" asked the girl curiously

" Raven," he replied, " Raven Cross."

" THE Raven Cross."

" What is that musical melody that I heard earlier?"

The girl turns and points towards a cardboard cutout with a nude girl with horns on her head.

" The song is called, Lilium," responded the girl eagerly, " it's the opening song to Elfen Lied."

" Elfen Lied?"

" It's about the Diclonius, a special type of mutant with the shape of a human which many scientist fear they will be the replacement of mankind, all of them were captured and kept in a secret base for research. On one occasion, the most dangerous Diclonius was able to escape but on the way out it was hit by a bullet and fell off the cliff."

" I see."

" If you want," asked the girl softly, " I can show you around the store."

" Very well."

The girl smiles and grabs his hand as they both walk into the store. Raven's eyes widen in amazement as he sees hundreds of DVDs in front of him.

" My name is Rei Miyamoto by the way."

Rei took Raven towards the Anime DVD section and started going through all the DVDs as if she was looking for something.

" Here they are."

" What is this?" asked Raven anxiously.

Rei handed him what seem to be the first volume of Elfen Lied, which made Raven look back at the cardboard cutout.

" This is the first volume," answered Rei eagerly, " but you should know that it's kinda graphic."

Raven begins to examine the DVD, rotating it, smelling it, even tossing it up into the air and catching it.

" It's a video, you know," responded Rei, who laughed at his antics, " you watch it."

" Such a thing can be watched?" asked Raven curiously, " by what matter of device?"

Rei continued laughing as she grabbed his hand and went further down the aisle. As she was about to turn the corner, Raven came to a stop, bent down and picked up a blue box, staring at it for a moment.

" Serial...Experiment...Lain," he said softly.

Rei turn around and saw him looking at something and went up to him to get a quick peek at it.

" That's a cool series too," answered Rei, " but a little confusing to go into detail about."

Raven stares at it one last time before walking away, holding it in hand. Rei points to a sign that says, "Game Section", and asks him if he has a game console, but he only looks at her with the same expression of confusion like earlier before.

15 minutes later...

" Where's Raven?" asked Amy to her sister.

" I thought he was with you, Dawn," responded Ami as she turn towards Dawn.

" We better go find him," replied Dawn.

All three of them left the arcade and started walking through the mall, asking people if they've seen their friend, but they only shake their head in confusion.

" Where the hell are you, Raven," thought Dawn impatiently.

They continue searching for Raven, asking everyone that they came across if they've seen him, but getting rejected each time. As they reach the back of the mall, they start thinking he might have left the mall, when Ami sees from the corner of her eye, a figure the resembles Raven.

" Isn't that him," said Ami to Dawn as she pointed to someone in the distance, " over there."

Dawn and Amy look in that direction and sees Raven with a lot of bags, coming out of Mikado Videos.

" RAVEN! OVER HERE!" shouted the three.

Raven turns towards them as they make their way to him, but as they do, Rei walks out with a bag in hand.

" Raven, you forgot this," said Rei happily.

" Oh, thank you," he responded.

" Your VERY welcome," answered Rei with a saucy smile as she handed him his bag.


	7. Chapter 7

A song from a distant memory awakens his eyes to a dark thought... a thought that will slowly become a infected wound that will not heal.

**Chapter Seven: Karaoke**

" What was that about?" asked Dawn as she gave Raven a hard stare.

Standing in the elevator of Sunset Mall was Amy, Ami, Dawn, and Raven, who are heading for the 2nd floor.

" What do you mean?" responded Raven in a confused manner.

The Wong sisters started laughing as the doors to the elevator opened. Dawn walk out, not even giving eye contact to Raven. Amy laughed even harder as Raven approached them.

" Why is she angry?"

" It's a girl thing," answered Ami.

" A girl thing?"

" She's mad that you were talking to Rei," shouted Amy in the direction that Dawn was heading, " after all, they hate each OTHER!"

" Hate...each other?"

" Like Ami said, it's a girl thing."

Amy runs after Dawn as Ami grabs Raven's hand and follows in pursue. Dawn looks in the corner of her eyes and sees them coming and starts to think to herself as she continues looking at Raven.

' I can't let my feelings cloud me...'

" Hey, Dawn! Wait for us!" shouted Amy.

' That's what THEY want to happen, but Raven is...'

Suddenly, Dawn runs into the wall ahead of her as the Wong sisters look on in shock and Raven looks at them and approaches Dawn. He extends his hand out as Dawn looks up at him.

" Is this a girl thing too?"

" Shut up, Raven" replied Dawn as she lifted herself up, " just shut up."

" At least he was nice enough to help you," responded Amy in Raven's defense, " but you ruin THAT now."

" I don't need his help," said Dawn in a angered tone, " so can we go now."

" I apologize,"

Dawn turn towards Raven as did Amy and Ami, but it was only for a second before she continue walking to the Hot Topic close by.

" What's with Dawn all of a sudden?" asked Ami to her sister, " it can't all be Rei, can it?

" Who knows."

They ran after her as Raven looks at his hand and turns toward the elevator in the distant.

" I don't understand their ways," said Raven quietly.

He closes his hand and heads for the elevator, which has the doors forcefully open, suddenly.

" Humans are like that little brother..."

Two hands reach out for Raven within the elevator as Raven extends his hand to them.

" Shall we go?"

" Yes, dear sisters," responded Raven as he looks back before entering.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Within Hot Topic, Dawn is looking around, ignoring Amy and Ami, who are trying to get her attention.

" What you did was wrong," said Amy as she step in front of Dawn.

" Let it go," responded Dawn, who turn around and met Ami in her face.

" Your acting like..."

" Like what?" answered the upset Dawn to Ami, " myself!"

Dawn pushes Ami to the side and approaches the cashier with a couple of shirts and jeans. Ami looks at her sister, who turns and walks out the store. Ami lowers her head and takes a deep breath as Dawn hands the cashier some money.

" Raven is naive in a lot of things, but he has a kind heart," said Ami, who turn and follow her sister outside, " I know he's different."

Dawn looks back with red eyes that slowly begin to water as the cashier tries to get her attention.

' You don't know him like I do'

Outside of Hot Topic, Ami notices her sister looking around and approaches her.

" What's wrong?" asked Ami curiously.

" Raven, he's gone..."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the sky darkens, Eden, Rain, and Raven head for home as the street lights of Hawke avenue start to come on

" It seems you bought some things," said Rain happily, " can I see them?"

Raven hands his bags to Rain as they come to a stop, waiting for the light to change.

" What's in the bags, Rain?" asked Eden eagerly.

" Lets see now," replied Rain as she lifted a item from the bag.

First, she pull out the first volume of Elfen Lied and gave it to Eden to look at.

" It's about this creature that is suppose to replace humans," answered Raven.

" How intriguing," responded Eden as she put the dvd back in the bag.

The light change and they continue walking as Rain grab another item from the bag.

" Princess Mononoke?"

" I've heard of this," said Eden excitedly, "the art is beautifully done."

" I'm surprise you pick this, Raven."

" I didn't," responded Raven, " Rei did."

Eden and Rain come to a stop with smiles on their faces as Raven looks back at them.

" This is VERY interesting, Rain."

" I agree, Eden."

" You can tell us more at home, but first..."

" We feel like singing."

' Singing?' thought Raven to himself.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" The first time I saw your tears, I couldn't do anything but hold your hand. When you're exhausted from crying, you whisper to me and smile...that was you!"

Eden begins clapping happily as Rain takes a bow. Raven looks around the multi-colored room and sighs as Rain passes the microphone to Eden as she gets up.

" When you scold me for the first time, I couldn't say anything and I looked down on the floor. You turned your back and your heart grew cold. You made the same scar I made in your heart...that was us!"

Rain starts screaming out in joy as Eden jumps up and down in excitement. Suddenly, she notices Raven is getting bored and she walks down the stage and hands him the microphone.

" It's your turn to sing," said Eden happily, " have fun with it."

Raven grabs the microphone as the lights start to dim. He approaches the stage as the tempo of the song slows down. The room changes into a grassy meadow with raindrops falling one at a time. Figures that resemble young boys and girls playing, surround them as Raven, who doesn't notice the sudden change puts his lips against the microphone.

" Today, they will meet, they will understand each other, they will separate and it repeats. The one thing that will never change is the scar that they made in each other's hearts!"

The children start laughing as Raven looks up, his eyes widening to the sight of them. They start throwing rocks at him as he quickly covers himself, looking for his sisters, who seem to be nowhere in sight.

" How long should we leave him in there?" asked Rain, who lock the door to the room.

" Until he starts having some fun!" answered Eden with a grin as she walk down the hallway, " or until THEY find him."

Within the room, Raven was in the fetal mission, quivering as the children throwing more rocks at him. The rain started coming down hard as more figures started to appear, but this time, it was adults.

" You little monster!"

" We wish you were NEVER born!"

Suddenly, one of the adults run up to him and stomps him in the head. While another one comes and kicks him in the chest. More and more adults come and start attacking him as the children laugh at the sight of it.

" MOTHER! FATHER!" cried Raven frantically, " HELP ME!"

A women spits in his face before kicking him in the face. Raven cries out as blood flies into the air and to the ground. Two men lift Raven up and hold him by the arms as the adults take turns punching him in the gut and face. Raven begins to cough up blood, which gets onto one of the women's skirts. She notices this and slaps him across the face, sending more blood flying.

" Your an abomination..."

" A freak of nature."

They continue their assault as two figures slowly make their way to Raven, who the adults allow to fall to his knees, before hitting the muddy ground face first.

" Are you alive, Raven?"

Raven struggles to open his eyes as he is confronted by his mother and father. A slight grin appears upon his swollen face as he tries to lift himself up.

" Mama...Pa..."

Before he can finish his words, his father kicks him in the jaw, shocking him as he stares into his mother and father's hateful gaze.

" Your a mistake, Raven!"

Tears fall from Raven's eyes as he roll onto his back.

" I love you," cried Raven sadly.

His mother fell to her knees and started to strangle Raven as he gasp for air.

" I HATE you! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!" screamed Raven's mother at the top of her lungs, " YOU'RE NOT MY SON! YOU'RE A MONSTER!"

The children started cheering in approval at the sign of Raven's suffering as he went in and out of consciousness.

" Please, STOP IT!"

Suddenly, everyone was gone, the meadow had return to karaoke room it was before and all of Raven's wounds had vanish as well. Raven continue to lay on the floor as tears continue to run down his face.

" Why did you kill them, Raven?"

Raven glances at the stage as the spotlight hits a feminine figure wearing a white tanktop and black baggy jeans. Raven's mouth opens in awe at the sight of someone familiar to him. She had long white hair that went to the very ground as her pale, yet rosy face gave a saucy smile. Her small hands grasp the microphone tightly as she kneel down and pointed it in his direction.

" Totoshi," answered Raven as he wiped away the tears and close his eyes, " they needed to die!"

" No one deserves to die!"

" Then why did you kill me?"

" Because I love you..."

" Is that so?"

" Do you question my feelings?"

" I do..."

" Why?"

" Because you choose them over me..."

" I had to or..."

" Or what?"

Walking through the halls of the karaoke bar, Dawn, Ami, Amy are taken to the room at the very end. The manager tries to open the door, but it seems to be locked.

" Maybe someone is already using it," responded Ami.

" That can't be," said the manager as he pulled out his keys, " they left an hour ago."

The manager opens the door to find Raven in the empty room, laying on the floor with his eyes close. Amy sees this and rushes in as does her sister and Dawn. The manager tells them that he is going to go get some help and quickly leaves. Ami approaches Raven to see if he's alright as Amy stares at Dawn.

" I killed you, Totoshi," said Raven softly.

Dawn is startle by that name and begins backing away. Amy notices this as Raven slowly opens his eyes.

" Raven is opening his eyes," shouted Ami happily as she help him up.

Dawn stare at him as a look of fear came across her face for what looked back at her were two apathetic red eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

I am the last source of existence and yet, I still see her in my mind, haunting me, loving me...

**Chapter Eight: The Awakening**

" Raven, are ok?" asked the worried Ami, " what happened to you?"

Raven glance at her, showing a disgusted look on his once, emotionless face.

" Such a strange creature," responded Raven calmly, " but to give an answer to your question, I am fine."

Ami is confused by Raven's words and looks at her sister, who in turn, looks back at the frightened Dawn, who tries to gain her composure. Raven looks around the room with a curious gaze as Dawn calls over Ami and Amy.

" Dawn, what's with him?" asked Ami, who notices Raven touching the walls.

" I don't know," replied Dawn quietly, " maybe you guys should go check on the manager and..."

" Why?" answered Amy.

" The manager is taking a long time and it'll give me a chance to apologize."

" Is that really the reason?"

Amy stares into Dawn's eyes as if she is looking for something. Suddenly, Ami grabs her sister's arm and pulls her out the room, nodding with a smile to Dawn.

" Hey, Ami," shouted Amy, " what are you..."

" We'll be right back," said Ami to Dawn, " and good luck."

Dawn waited for Ami and Amy to be further down the hall before closing the door, leaving her and Raven alone. Dawn slowly approaches Raven, when she hears him start laughing.

" What's so funny?"

" You creatures are..."

" Are your sisters behind this?"

" Sisters?"

Raven's laughter stops.

" THEY LIVE!" shouted the enraged Raven as the walls begun to shake and the floor begun to quake violently.

Dawn looks around the room, a feeling of dread fills her entire being as everything slowly decomposes. Strange markings begins to glow upon Raven's body, fading in and out as his right eye changes from the color red to blue.

" I KILLED THEM!" screamed Raven in a ominous voice, " I KILLED ALL OF THEM!"

' Not again, Raven,' thought Dawn sadly, 'please, not again.'

Amy and her sister are accompany the manager and a few of his workers back to the room, when they see lights flickering up ahead.

" Hey,boss," said the worker curiously, " what's with the lights?"

The worker walks up to one of the lights and as he touches it, the bulb bursts and the worker decomposes into dust, hitting the carpet floor below. Ami lets out a loud scream as one after another, the other workers and even the manager decompose into dust.

Dawn hears Ami's scream from outside and she turns toward the door and then back at Raven with two red eyes lock on his, tears slowly run down her face.

" I WON'T LET YOU, RAVEN!"

With a gesture of Dawn's hands, a shock wave is sent towards him, nailing him directly in the abdominal region, which sends him flying into the wall behind him. Dawn starts breathing heavily as she falls to her knees, crying.

' I'm so sorry...'

Dawn looks at the hole in the wall for any signs of life as she hears the door slowly open behind her. She glances at it, when a frighten Ami peeks her head inside.

" D-dawn," stuttered the scared Ami.

Dawn gets back on her feet and makes her way to the door. Ami runs to her as Amy makes her way in too. Dawn forces a grin, when she hears a familiar voice in her head.

' So, you're alive too, Totoshi?'

Dawn's eyes widen and her lips twitch to try to get out the words to warn her friends, but it's too late and both are frozen in place as if they are frozen in time.

" That was your favorite trick," said Dawn, who glance at the hole in the wall.

Suddenly, her entire body was viciously pulled by some unknown force towards the hole, where Raven was seen waiting with his right hand extended forward. Dawn flies right into his hand, which he tightens on contact. She begins gasping for air as he slowly lifts her upward.

" I thought I kill you," said Raven calmly.

" I can say the same to you," gasped Dawn.

" You, like the others," responded Raven, who brought Dawn closer, "were never capable of such a task."

Raven throws Dawn to the ground, who starts to cough over and over.

" You can't possibly be hurt from that, Totoshi?"

Dawn looks at Raven with a sadden expression as she gets up.

" I'm not the same as before, Raven."

Raven begins to sniff the air, showing a look of disgust as he looks at Dawn and then the Wong sisters.

" So, you're nothing but a filthy human now?"

" Not human," answered Dawn sadly, " I am a fallen now."

" A fallen?"

" Yeah," responded Dawn, " after you killed me, I attempted to reincarnate myself through what our race created."

' Then the Gods were created,' thought Raven to himself, 'even though I killed everyone.'

" I'm surprise you haven't kill me already,"

Raven looks at Ami and Dawn takes notices.

" What made you a fallen?" asked Raven curiously.

Dawn is taken aback by his question, but strangely smiles.

" To make a long story short," answered Dawn eagerly, "I disagreed with the creation of the humans."

Raven starts to laugh as Dawn does so as well. Dawn looks in Raven's eyes and slowly approaches him. Raven's laughter starts to fade as a look of caution appears on his face.

" You were always..."

Suddenly, Dawn hugs Raven and begins to cry. Raven glances at her as his eyes begin to water.

" A hypocrite," answered the crying Dawn, "I know."

" Why?"

" What do you mean?"

" You sided with everyone to killed me and yet, you showed nothing but kindness to me since we were little."

Raven pushes Dawn away, who lowers her head without a single word said.

" No words of love,"

Raven points towards Ami and then to Amy. Dawn glances at them as Raven appears next to them in a blink of a eye.

" Do you know what I am thinking, Totoshi?"

" Yeah," responded Dawn in a serious tone, " I won't let it happen."

Raven starts laughing arrogantly as he places his hand against Ami's left cheek.

" You weren't able to before," answered Raven as Ami started to decompose, " and your words won't reach me this time."

" NO! DON'T!" cried Dawn frantically.

Raven licks his lips as he removes his hand from Ami's cheek, which turn to dust with the rest of her body. Dawn cries out, falling to her knees as Raven continues laughing.

" How fragile these humans are, Totoshi," laughed Raven insanely, "I'm guessing you are as fragile too."

" SHE WAS OUR FRIEND!"

" Our friend?"

"Don't you remember anything that happened?"

" Of course he wouldn't..."

Both Dawn and Raven turn towards the door, gazing upon Eden and Rain, who look back at them with eerie smiles.

" The Raven that you knew and see before you are totally different," responded Rain happily.

" What do you mean by that?" asked Dawn angrily.

" ENOUGH!" shouted Raven as he made his way to his sisters.

" What's wrong, little brother?" asked Eden, who extended her arms to him, "aren't you..."

" SILENCE!"

Without warning, both of Eden's arms are ripped off, shocking both Rain and Dawn. Eden looks down at her arms as Rain rushed to her side.

" I'm glad you're here," said Raven calmly, " for it shall start with you."

Dawn runs in front of him with her arms held high, gazing into Raven's empty eyes with fear.

" Leave them be, Raven."

" You're fragments to me that need to be erase."

" DON'T KILL THEM!"

" SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Dawn is sent flying through the door when Rain sees an opening and appears behind him. She quickly places her hands against his head as Eden nods in approval.

Dawn grabs her head when she hears Raven cry out in pain. She gets up and heads back into the room where she finds Raven unconscious on the ground with Rain and Eden, who seem to have reattached her arms, standing over him. Dawn also notices Ami has returned and rushes to her.

" We thank you for delaying him," said Rain calmly, " we didn't expect this reaction from him."

" What did you do to him and what did you mean earlier?"

" We seal him away for now," responded Eden seriously, " we'll leave him to you."

" That answers one question and the other..."

Eden smiles and fades from sight as does Rain. Leaving Dawn and the Wong sisters alone with Raven, who starts to get up.

" Dawn, is Raven alright?" asked the worried Ami.

Dawn smiles and hugs her as Amy looks on in confusion. Dawn's eyes go back to normal as Raven stands up. Dawn glances at him as a scared look appears on his face. Amy approaches him, but he quickly backs away from her.

" Raven, it's us," said Amy softly, " your friends."

" My friends?" responded Raven cautiously, " what are friends?

Dawn, Ami, and Amy look at each other with worried looks on their faces as footsteps are heard outside the room.

" Should we have told her about next time?" asked Rain, who looked back toward the room.

" Are you that worried?"

" I mean, SHE won't be the one to awake him."

" That's what makes it interesting, dear sister."

Rain smiles and nods as her and Eden vanish from the hallway.

" The one who will awaken him will also awaken his heart."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" You did great for your first day, Rei."

" Thanks, Mr. Ogata," responded Rei happily, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Rei grabbed her backpack and was heading out the door as Mr. Ogata swept the floor.

" By the way, Rei," asked Mr. Ogata curiously, " who was that guy you personally took care of?"

Rei starts blushing and quickly runs out the door.


End file.
